youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Famous Workers
The Famous Workers are a gang of famous heroes. About Them: *Paul Smith Cow is a cow, who wears a green shirt, yellow braces, red trousers, and brown shoes. *Les Wesley Pig is a pig, who wears a blue shirt, red waistcoat, and black trousers. *Thurl Ravenscroft Sheep is a sheep, who wears a yellow hat, green shirt, dark green braces, black shoes, and brown shoes. *James Payne Mouse is a cat, who wears a green engineer hat, red neckerchief, yellow t-shirt, orange waistcoat, blue trousers, and brown shoes. *Casey Gordon Horse is a horse, who wears a baseball hat, a yellow shirt, green sleeves, blue trousers, and red shoes. *Warren Alan Cheetah is a cheetah, who wears a brown hat, red shirt, brown coat, blue braces with dungarees, blue trousers, and black shoes. *Sheriff Pecos Goat is a goat, who wears a black hat, red neckerchief, blue and purple checker shirt, brown waistcoat, blue trousers, and black shoes, and carries a yellow cigarette in his mouth. Gallery Paul Cow.png|Paul Cow Les Pig.png|Les Pig Thurl Sheep.png|Thurl Sheep James Mouse.png|James Mouse Casey Horse.png|Casey Horse Warren Cheetah.png|Warren Cheetah Pecos Goat.png|Pecos Goat Gallery (Suits) Paul Cow (pajamas).png Paul Cow (swimsuit).png Paul Cow (winter suit).png Les Pig (pajamas).png Les Pig (swimsuit).png Les Pig (winter suit).png Thurl Sheep (pajamas).png Thurl Sheep (swimsuit).png Thurl Sheep (winter suit).png James Mouse (pajamas).png James Mouse (trunks).png James Mouse (winter suit).png It's Casey Horse (pajamas).png It's Casey Horse (trunks).png It's Casey Horse (winter suit).png Warren Cheetah (pajamas).png Warren Cheetah (swimsuit).png Warren Cheetah (winter suit).png Pecos Goat (pajamas).png Pecos Goat (swimsuit).png Pecos Goat (winter suit).png Gallery (Weapons) Paul Cow (pistol).png Paul Cow (saber).png Paul Cow (staff).png Les Pig (pistols).png Les Pig (sabers).png Les Pig (two sabers).png Thurl Sheep (pistol).png Thurl Sheep (saber).png Thurl Sheep (dark red saber).png James Mouse (pistol and saber).png James Mouse (saber and pistol).png It's Casey Horse (pistol).png It's Casey Horse (saber).png It's Casey Horse (blue saber).png Warren Cheetah (pistol).png Warren Cheetah (saber).png Warren Cheetah (staff).png Pecos Goat (pistols).png Pecos Goat (sabers).png Pecos Goat (two sabers).png Disguises Paul Cow (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Les Pig (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Thurl Sheep (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) James Mouse (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) It's Casey Horse (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Warren Cheetah (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Pecos Goat (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Trivia *Paul carries a pistol gun and a purple saber staff. *Les carries two pistol guns and two orange sabers. *Thurl carries a pistol gun and a dark red saber. *James carries a green saber with a pistol gun added on its end. *Casey carries a blue saber and a pistol gun. *Warren carries a saber staff with one green and purple blade. *Pecos carries two sabers (one blue and one purple) and two pistol guns. *Pecos carries a toy cigarette in his mouth and will always carry it in his mouth during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he's got it in Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9. *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Andrew's characters Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Team's Railroad Builder Category:Team's Apple Collector Category:Team's Lumberjack Category:Team's Train Engineer Category:Team's Baseball Player Category:Team's Hillbilly Category:Team's Cowboy Category:Helpers Category:Now Teamed